


That Darn Cute Little Worm!

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Colors, Fanart, Gen, Muppets (Muppets), Pencil Crayons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: The Worm from "Labyrinth."
Relationships: None
Kudos: 6





	That Darn Cute Little Worm!

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of art I did ages ago. It was colored with pencil crayons. :/
> 
> You know I always thought the Worm was so cute but he frustrated me endlessly for giving Sarah the wrong advice. Now I know however, so many years later, that he didn't. If Sarah had gone to Jareth's castle right away could she have succeeded? I doubt it. She needed to learn first what the labyrinth and her friends had to teach her. ;D <3


End file.
